


【Border/安藤×石川】越境（大纲）

by Lim_Morphine



Category: Border (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_Morphine/pseuds/Lim_Morphine
Summary: *就是个大纲。监禁，病，狗血。





	【Border/安藤×石川】越境（大纲）

 

石川最终还是没有推安藤下楼，内心挣扎中被安藤反杀锁起来关进安全屋。石川醒来看到自己一丝不挂双手双脚都被铁链拷着，安藤强奸了他，说你那似是而非的正义救不了任何人，连你自己都救不了。石川的眼神又恨又痛苦，是对自己的悔恨和对没能杀了他的不甘。安藤摸着他的脸，觉得实在太美丽。安藤说本来我打算在这里杀了你，但我改主意了。他想要看看石川痛苦到极致会是什么样子。

 

安藤绑了一名女性在屋子里面，笑着问石川说刑警桑，你打算怎么办？石川崩溃地说求你别杀她，你对我怎样都行求你不要杀她。安藤说好啊，只要你能把我留在这张床上，我不就没有机会杀她了。石川颤抖着给他咬，在他面前自己扩张了坐上去，被操的时候他看到女孩流泪了，女孩说刑警桑，你没必要为我做到这种地步。他艰难地笑了笑说有必要，是谁都有必要。他被干晕过去，可手还是死死抓着安藤。安藤费了点劲才把手抽出来，看着手上的淤痕笑笑说刑警桑，你还真是天真得可爱。

 

石川醒来，发现女孩站在他床前。石川很惊喜地说他放开你了？你快逃，别管我。女孩很悲伤地对他笑了，他怔住，伸手去碰她，只碰到空气。石川崩溃地哭了，女孩抱住他说不是刑警桑的错，你没有错。安藤回来，看到他死死抓着床单，指尖都是血。安藤说怎么，我给你找了个朋友说说话，还是不开心？石川死死地瞪着他：你把她的尸体怎么了。哦？她真的在？安藤笑着指了指地下：我把她的稍微处理了下，看来只要尸体没坏，她就会一直在啊。石川哽咽着大吼你到底想怎样。男人走过来扣着他的下巴说不要太激动了，刑警桑，她是因为你不够努力才死的。安藤拍了拍他的脸，下回再努力点，好好取悦我。石川愤怒地和他扭打在一起，想要掐死安藤，可是他太虚弱了，安藤没费什么力气就压制住他。安藤温柔地亲亲石川额头说，睡吧，美人儿。

 

同样的事仍然发生了第二次、第三次……他当着活人和死人的面被操，无论石川多努力地在床上讨好安藤，多坚持着不睡，最终的结局都是他体力尽失晕过去，醒来活人就变成了死人。他们的灵魂聚集在这间屋子里，或迷茫或愤怒或不屑，大部分都悲伤地看着他。有人喊，要不是因为你这婊子我就不会死了。也有人喊为什么你还活着，我们都死了为什么你他妈还活着。他们飘在他的床前，看着安藤和他做爱，安藤知道有死人在看着，故意用各种道具折磨他，让他们看他的身体。嘲讽声笑声哭声叹息声钻进石川的耳朵里，他快疯了。不当婊子救不了人，当个婊子还是谁都救不了。安藤在他耳边说刑警桑，你还是那么天真吗？

 

生活仍然继续，只是这次石川醒来发现被绑着的男人有点眼熟，安藤抓着男人的头拖到石川面前，说生日快乐，给你的礼物，喜欢吗？石川认出来男人是他的同事，立花雄马，被折磨得脸上都是血痕，完全认不出昔日骄傲的样子。立花很惊讶地问，石川？你……你失踪半年是被这家伙……立花看到石川满身被性虐的痕迹，说不出话来。安藤笑笑说不如这样，你让这小子快活一下，我看得高兴了说不定会放他走。石川握紧拳头，你说话算话？安藤说我从来都说话算话，之前是你没能留住我而已，啊啊、。安藤又状似好心的提醒他，只要他别做多余的事。

 

立花还在状况外，就看见石川沉默地点点头，突然俯下身扒他的裤子。喂、石川你别……立花倒吸一口气，石川没几下就扒开他的裤子把他的老二整个含了进去，舌头灵巧地讨好他，一手伸到赤裸的下身开始扩张。立花急得大吼：别……石川、停下！你为什么要做这种事，你这样还算个警察吗？！石川停下来，眼神阴暗又痛苦得立花简直要不认识他。他说立花，我想救你，我别无选择。

 

接下来的戏码就像之前那样，只是换了个对象，石川却前所未有的觉得羞耻。他骑在立花身上浪叫的时候根本不敢看立花的脸，而立花也是又痛又爽，不能想象石川身上是发生了什么才变成这种样子。安藤看着这一切，石川的样子让他越来越着迷。越堕落越漂亮，他果然没看错。

 

结束之后安藤把立花绑回去，和石川隔了有些距离，意味不明地笑笑然后出门。立花垂着头，问石川：他一直让你做这种事情吗。石川不说话，两人静默了半晌，立花愤怒地踹了椅子，摔到了地上。连着椅子一起很费劲地朝石川挪过来。立花说我会救你出去，我一定会救你。

 

……别做多余的事，他会放你走的。

我他妈不相信！

 

立花挪到他跟前，让石川帮他解开绳子。锁着石川的铁链不长，石川很费力地才把绳子解开。立花挣脱后想找东西弄断锁链，这东西却是连着墙，没有锯子根本锯不开。石川让他先逃走，立花勉强同意了。立花走后不久安藤回来，笑笑说你放走他了？石川说你答应过了的。安藤走过来握住他被绳子磨得通红的手：倒是辛苦你了。石川厌恶地抽开手。

 

结果夜里门砰地一声被撞开了，安藤手上拿着把电锯。抓着个血肉模糊的人丢进来，是立花。一条胳膊已经被锯断了。石川咬牙切齿，疯了一样地想爬下床，脖子和手脚都被勒出血痕，像不得自由的困兽。

 

你说了会放过他的！

啊啊，我也说了只要他不做多余的事。电锯？好想法，可惜跟你一样是个笨蛋，自身难保还想要去救别人。

立花痛苦地喘着，你他妈、别得意，很快就有人会……

你以为接你电话的是谁？

！……难道你……？！

 

立花惊恐地抬头，安藤启动电锯，噪音响彻整个空间。他在石川面前把立花肢解，这是他第一次在石川面前杀人。石川愣着，神情脆弱又迷茫，安藤知道这是放在骆驼身上的最后一根稻草，石川会彻底毁掉，然后完全属于他。

 

立花睁开眼，惊讶地发现屋子里多了很多人，他们面无表情地看着他，是已经习惯了的麻木。他看着石川，石川也看着他。他的手穿过对方身体，什么都碰不到。石川说，对不起。

 

立花跪了下来，崩溃地大哭。

 

——BAD ENDING 1——

 

石川趁安藤不在的时候掰断睡衣的纽扣割腕，差一点就成功了，安藤费了好大劲才把他救活。他醒来，发现自己还是在那间屋子，第一个死的女孩趴在床边担忧地握着他的手。安藤过来替他拔掉氧气管。他盯着天花板，眼神虚无：你还没玩腻吗。安藤说，啊啊，可能我爱上你了，有点舍不得。如果你爱上我的话，我说不定会放你走。石川突然笑了，笑容温柔又干净，安藤很珍惜地吻上去。

 

他说：我不走。

 

我想把你大卸八块。

 

——BAD ENDING 2——

 

后来石川乖得像个死人，安藤也没有再杀人刺激他。锁链放长了，再后来干脆换成手铐。他们一起在餐桌边吃饭，安藤跟他说话，他偶尔会回一两句。晚上他们依然会做爱，石川睁着眼睛看床边来来回回的游魂。游魂们也不是时时都聚在屋子里，他们看腻了强奸合奸的戏码，还不如飘出去看别的人。只有立花一直徘徊在屋子周围，悲伤地看着他。

 

你一日不得解脱，我一日不得安息。

 

然后很普通的一天，他和安藤做爱，骑乘式，高潮时石川用藏在手心里的掰断了的纽扣戳进了安藤的动脉，血溅了他一脸。安藤咳嗽着，人却在笑：你、终于……安藤看着石川的眼睛，深黑的眸子能把人吸进去，再没有人能够撼动他。石川伸手掐住他的脖子，挤出他最后一口生命力。

 

游魂们都聚集过来，冷冷地盯着那个杀了他们的男人的尸体和灵魂，而安藤只是盯着石川。

 

——欢迎来到这边的世界。

 

石川看都没有看他一眼，披了衣服出门。楼下是放尸体的地方，一具具尸体泡在福尔马林里。电锯放在角落里，他把手铐锯开，又上楼把安藤的尸体拖下来。肢解，就像安藤对立花做的那样。游魂聚在他周围看着，他们该高兴，可这个时候没有一个人笑。石川把尸块泡进福尔马林里，安藤终于忍不住问：我以为你应该恨我恨到灵魂都想大卸八块。

 

我想，只不过那样太便宜你了。

 

他找来汽油，倒在这间令许多人生不如死的屋子里。游魂们围在他身边，他深深鞠了个躬。

 

对不起。

 

为所有无辜的人。

 

女孩流着泪说谢谢，很多人最终还是对他说了谢谢。他们不是因他而死，却也是为他所累。立花飘过来抱住他：保重。

 

石川的手臂围在空气里，拍了拍那个不存在的背：你也保重。

 

一把火，该烧干净的都干净，该安息的都该安息。

 

安藤却还站在他身后，他手中捧着盛尸块的罐子。安藤忍不住问他，你这是想让我跟你一起走？

 

石川却不回答他，拎了罐子和汽油走下山。这地方靠海，附近只有些许靠海吃饭的渔人，荒芜得紧，也难怪警察找不到。石川随便找了条渔艇，解开船绳开出去。

 

你知道灵魂是有活动范围的吗？

啊？

我问过他们，立花说他只能飘到他尸体附近几公里外，再远就不行了。

……哈，原来你是这个打算。

嗯。

……往东开，这附近还是浅海。

……

你最后的愿望，我怎么可能不满足。

 

石川沉默着开船，小船在深色的海水里划出白浪。约莫开了一小时，安藤突然说，可以了。

 

这里的海域都有几千米深，从这里沉下去，我甚至飘不上海面。那罐子密封得很好，至少足够我几十年不得安息。

……没错。

那、说再见吧，我的美人。

 

石川看着这个男人，他是绝对的恶，自己的正义却无法制裁他。最后的最后，谁会能想到竟是这种结局。

 

永别了。

 

月亮升了起来，罐子从手里落入水中。安藤看着石川身后圆月笑了，他说，今天的月色很美。

 

他的身影慢慢飘下去，最终沉入了深深深深的海底。

 

——TRUE ENDING——

 

其实还有别的ENDING我懒得写了。

纽扣梗取自魔女裁判


End file.
